The present disclosure relates generally to planning and management of tasks, and in particular, but not limited to, a user interface for providing a task planning and management tool.
Task planning and management are important aspects for many organizations such as businesses, schools, governmental entities, to name a few. For example, in a business context, task planning and management involves the planning, organization and management of resources to complete specific goals and objectives. Tasks are often a part of a set of actions to accomplish a particular job, problem, assignment, etc. In many instances, task planning and management may be constrained by parameters, such as work schedules, abilities, certifications, as well as parameters relating to the task, such as scope, quality, quantity, budget, to name a few.
In the context of a retail sales environment, one example of tasks to be performed is the setting of products and signage in store aisles. The arrangement of products and signs is often represented by “planograms.” In general, planograms (“POGs”) define placement and display of products and signs in a store. A planogram can include any level and specificity of information including, for instance, visual diagrams, drawings, photos, and/or flow charts. Further, planograms can include tables having entries identifying attributes for a product-related task, such as product placement within a retail store, for example. The planogram can include department, product information, and/or location information. To facilitate completion of the tasks represented by the planograms, in one example the tasks represented by the planograms are assigned to employees of a company and/or to a date for completion.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.